


A Place In Our Hearts

by j_gabrielle



Series: Two Doors Down From You [4]
Category: The Hobbit (2012)
Genre: A little angst, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Family, I'm Sorry, Kid Fic, M/M, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-05
Updated: 2013-02-05
Packaged: 2017-11-28 07:38:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/671934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_gabrielle/pseuds/j_gabrielle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thorin's packing for a catch, and has an interesting conversation with Fili.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Place In Our Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> There are too many people I'd like to thank, and simultaneously apologize to. If you've ever commented on something I wrote, or if you ever thought that something you'd said in the passing while we chatted had influenced my writing somewhat, Thank You.
> 
> This one's for you <3
> 
> [this turned out much angstier than I'd planned it to be]

Thorin caves after three days, two minutes and five seconds. 

When Bilbo told him that he was going away for a fortnight on the first leg of his book tour, he'd reassured the man that he was well capable of dealing with two boys with energy levels the size of the moon. Thorin got a disbelieving eyebrow raise at that, and now looking back, he probably deserved it.

"Don't come back without him, okay?" Fili ordered, handing him his toothbrush and shaving kit. Kili is curled up around the pillow Bilbo uses whenever he comes over, sleeping fitfully, eyes rimmed red from the hour (and another hour of Fili and Thorin's best efforts and bribes for him to calm down) of crying and calling for Bilbo to come put him to bed. "We need him here. At home with us."

Thorin pauses, mid-fold of his underwear, to look at his nephew. "It doesn't bother you, then? This... Me and him thing?"

Fili scrunches his nose, leaning over to dump a book into his carry on. "Of course it doesn't! Why should it? Danica has two Daddies and they both love her a lot. Mummy always said that people should just accept that love is love. Simple." He stops for a moment, looking up at his Uncle, continuing almost softly, "She always told me that she was worried that you'd never be happy. Bilbo makes you happy, Uncle. You should be happy."

He takes a moment to let that statement sink in. He abandons the packing, sitting down on the bed and pulling the boy close to him. "Your mum... Your mum's always been the smart one. Always. Even when we were kids, she always knew what to do. I was the big brother, but she was the one who always protected me and looked out for me. She was lucky too." Thorin smiles softly, pressing a kiss to the crown of blonde curls. "She got you two."

He feels Fili grab a handful of his shirt front, nuzzling against his shoulder. "I miss her, Uncle... I miss her so much."

Thorin swallows against the tight feeling lodged in his throat. They do talk of Dis. It doesn't take a fool to know that talking about her is good for the boys. Is good for him, too. "I know, Fili. I miss her, too." And he does. It is like a great yawning chasm emerged in him the day they called the house and told him that Dis had been in an accident involving an underage driver with toxicity levels that are way over the legal limit. It wasn't until Bilbo came into their lives, that Thorin could slowly sense the hole being patched up.

"Do you think I will forget her one day?" Fili questions, wrapping his arms around himself. "'Coz I can feel myself forgetting. Things about her, like her perfume, the way she smiled." He frowns at his Uncle when the deep rumblings of his chuckle tickle his cheek.

"And here I was, thinking that it was something I couldn't give you." Thorin gets up, and goes over to his closet, pulling down a brown box. Laying it down on the covers, he lifts the lid revealing a half-full bottle of perfume, a silver green scarf, a stack of Polaroids tied with a string. "I'd put that box together after the funeral. I thought... Well, I think you need it more than I do." 

Fili gapes, speechless. He pulls the box closer to him, touching each and every item reverently. "Can I?"

"Of course."

Thorin resumes his packing, checking if he'd forgotten anything. He hears a knock at the front door, and knows that it's more than likely Bofur and Balin who'd agreed to come over and stay with the children for a few days. He turns to tell Fili to put the things back into the box, when the sight of his eldest nephew sleeping next to his brother with their mother's scarf clutched in his fist stops him short.

He zips his bags, heaving them over his shoulders. Bending down, he kisses their sleeping heads. For luck, he silently thinks.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [and instructions (for dancing)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/672889) by [daleked](https://archiveofourown.org/users/daleked/pseuds/daleked)




End file.
